Rock and Roll in Tokyo Rated MA
by PandaNinja94
Summary: Jasmine hasn't been able to find a job in Tokyo and she hardly has enough money to cover for next months rent. until one night her friend convinces her to take a break from job hunting and go to a club. Jazz reluctantly decides to go and tries to have a nice time until a mysterious guy grabs her attention with witty remarks and claims that he may have a "job" for her. rated MA
1. Jobless

Sujk sat up on the queen sized hotel bed and looked over at the woman he had picked up from last night. Another one night stand as usual. He ran a hand through his hair and started to get out the bed, the woman whose name was possibly Tiffany or Tina turned over to face Sujk.

"Leaving so soon?" she smiled while hugging the sheet over her bare body.

"We had our fun," he spoke as he put his pants back on, "Now I have other plans to do,"

The girl sat up with a pouty expression, "Can we at least stay in contact,"

Sujk didn't turn around to look at her, he continued to have a blank expression, "Can't promise anything," he stated as he reached for his shirt to put back on.

The woman crawled over to him trying to pull him back on the bed, "But you were so good last night," she whispered in his ear, "I might want another go,"

Sujk pulled her hand away and turned to look at her, "Do you not know the meaning of one night stand?" he asked emotionlessly, "besides, of you want another go. Go solo, finger yourself thinking of me. That should help it,"

The girl groaned, "Ugh, fine, be that way."

He buttoned the last button and went out to the door, "Oh and nice meeting you Tia,"

She threw a pillow at the door, "its Tiffany you asshole!"

[[***]]

"We need to go out to a club or something!" Katt whined as she spun around in the office chair, "I've been so fucking bored,"

Jazz rolled her eyes at her friend's childish behavior, "I do to, but I don't have club MONEY," she explained while rubbing her thumb and fingers together "besides, we need to do something civil with our lives. Like get jobs or something, we can't club forever."

Katt snorted at her friend's statement, "Jobs? Really? Like who the hell would hire a blue haired girl and a pink haired girl, we already get enough looks as it is in Tokyo."

"Yeah but I'm sure someone will accept us," Jazz insisted trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah like a freak show for men with crazy fetishes," Katt rolled her eyes, "Well, let's go out just one more night. On me, THEN we can find jobs or whatever," she said.

"Fiiine, one more night wouldn't hurt anyway,"


	2. The Meet

I could hear the bass of the loud music vibrate through my body as Katt and I entered the 'G-1' nightclub. The large room was dim and neon lights flashed around the club, I heard the familiar alternative hip hop music blast through the DJ speakers.

This place wasn't your typical American club that played the latest rap songs. G-1 is pretty popular for its alternative and punk rock feel. I may not be into this place like I used to but I still felt badass every time I got in. Katt went straight to the bar getting her usual fruity drinks, I walked over to the bar as well and got a single drink of my own.

"Glad you came now?" Katt teased.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "This place is still the same,"

Katt hopped off the stool with her drink in hand, "Well you act all 'High-Class' if ya want, I'm going to the dance floor!" she cried out as she waved her arms out disappearing into the sea of bodies.

I smiled to myself shaking my head; I placed my drink down and called the bartender back over.

"What can I get ya?" he asked.

"I was wondering, are guys hiring by any chance?" I asked, I know I came here for the nightlife and fun but it didn't hurt to look for a job as well.

"Ah, I'm afraid were not sweet thang," he said kindly, "Sorry bout that,"

"It's ok. Thanks," I said.

I gave a soft sigh and downed my drink letting the ice crash onto my lips. I looked down at my empty glass and gave a small pout. I needed another drink, but I didn't want to pay.

Yes, I'm stingy as fuck with my money.

Guess I'll try and dance for a bit. I turned the other way on the bar stool to get down and I bumped my arm against this other guys arm.

"Sorry about that," I said.

The man looked at me. His long hair had a choppy look to it along with a couple highlights, several ear piercings and a few facial piercings, and he even had a hint of eyeliner on.

His style was very Visual Kei.

"Just watch where you're going," he muttered.

I frowned. His style was very asshole like as well.

"Don't have to be rude about it," I shot back.

He scoffed, "Oh so you're some wannabe badass chick that can't find a job,"

I blinked at him, who does he think he is hearing on my conversation and making rude comments about it. "Excuse me but who do you think you are?" I shot back, I could feel my anger rising.

He sneered some more showing a hint of his teeth, "You can just consider me a guy that likes to piss women off because I think it's hot,"

I raised an eyebrow. "So you like to piss women off on purpose?"

"Only the few I find attractive," his voice became deeper.

Was he hitting on me? I've never heard of a guy making a woman upset just to flirt with her.

"Besides, I like a feisty woman." He gave a small sly smile, "But I apologize for the comment though. Now I just wonder; what is your name?"

"Jasmine, but most call me Jazz…"

"Jazz," he spoke my name so smoothly, "I go by Sujk,"

"Uhhh. Nice to meet you? I think…" I said still slightly annoyed by him.

He gave a low snicker, "You still see me as an ass?"

"Yeah," I said without thinking.

"Hm, to bad... I could seriously help you with your lil job hunt,"

This caught my attention a little, "Keep talking…"

"Do you mind house cleaning?"

I shrugged. "Sure," I've cleaned all my life.

Sujk pulled a business card and handed it to me, "Well I think this may work well for you,"

I strained to read the fine print in the dark lit room, "So this is to be a housemaid?" I asked loudly through the music.

"Yeah, and if you're interested, I suggest you call ASAP," then he leaned closer, "I'm sure you won't have a problem getting hired," he smirked again.

I waved the card, "You sure this is legit?" I asked, "Because I'm not trying to get scammed and screwed over, because of a shady guy like you!"

He licked his lips, I tried to ignore and not stare because it was kind of hot. But I didn't want him to think I'm interested in him. "I understand why you would think that," he said, "But it's fine, just say I referred you and you're all set," he set his eyes onto me and bit his bottom lip. I feel he was doing that shit on purpose.

"Fine, I sort of believe you," I said.

I started to place the card down my bra since I had no pockets but Sujk stopped me by taking it out of my hand and placing in down the cleavage of my shirt.

I froze up and gasped not believing what just happened, "W-What was that for?!" I gasped out.

He stared back into my eyes, "Thought I have a lil fun tonight… but" he placed a finger on my chest and traced an M shape, "I'll leave you alone…" he purred.

My heart began to race at his touch and my body automatically wanted more. "N-No it's fine…" I said breathlessly.

Sujk bit his lip again and pulled me to a back area where not many people were around, I could feel the stares beam on me as he walked me down. Seeing a black girl like me and a Japanese guy like him wasn't that common. At all.

He placed me against the wall and leaned down onto to me to bite my neck.

I gave a subtle moan as his lips ran down my skin teasing me so.

Sujk pulled back with that same devilish smirk plastered on his face, "Maybe I am going too far,"

I placed my bang out the way, and looked at him, "You must those guys that like to tease a lot."

He licked his lips and nipped my earlobe, causing me to flinch. I take it that was his answer of a yes. I looked out into the club of people realizing Katt was still out there.

"My friend is probably looking for me," I said searching in the dim lighting.

"Pinky?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. And her name is Katt not PINKY," I muttered.

Sujk took my hand and placed a finger to his lip, "That was so hot…" he purred.

I pulled back a little, "W-What was?"

"That face you make when you get an attitude," he smirked, "Sexy as hell," then continued to gently bite my middle finger as he gave me seductive look that screamed 'Fuck Me'.

My heart raced and I quickly pulled my hand away, "I…could stay a little longer," I said softly.

He was pleased and pulled my hips close to his and crashed his lips upon mine instantly dominating his tongue over mines. I had my arms around his neck while allowing my hands feel on his hair. I was pressed harder against the wall and Sujk lifted my leg up partially up his leg.

I didn't care if I was in a corner of a sleazy club, I was loving every second of this moment; but it was interrupted by a loud yell of my name. Sujk pulled back looking for who it was clearly annoyed.

I turned and saw an obviously drunk Katt staggering towards me.

"Jazzzzzz….i've been looking all ovah fer yew," she mumbled.

"How much did you drink?" I asked her.

She gave a toothy goofy ass grin and held up four fingers on each hand, "Like…7" she giggled then threw her hands in the air, "I dunnooooo~ but I feel goooooood,"

I shook my head and took her hand and turned to Sujk and gave an awkward smile, "I…Really should go now,"

He had his arms crossed smirking, "Have fun dealing with that," he said he started to walk off but turned back around, "Oh and… I look forward to your call," he smirked.

Call? Wait, was he saying that the card number was his number? Did I get tricked AGAIN?

I gave an annoyed sigh and placed Katt's arm around my neck helping her walk to the exit, I hate playing baby sitter when my friends get drunk. They become so annoying.

"Awww but I dun wanna go homeeeeee," she cried.

"Shut up Katt, and get in the car…" I commanded forcing her into the passenger seat.

She gave a temper tantrum like a five year old, wailing her arms around and everything. I just ignored it and buckled her seat belt in and telling her to shut up every ten seconds.

Now I remembered why I loss interest for night clubs, the cocky asshole men and an annoying drunk Katt.

Luckily fifteen minutes into the ride home my friend was fast asleep. Good, I had time to think to myself the rest of the ride home.


	3. Temptation

=Jazz=

Next day Katt walked out her room clearly hung over with a hand on her forehead, and her hair was a mess.

"Mornin sunshine," I teased.

She just groaned and laid on the loveseat, "I feel like shit…" she muttered.

"Well of course, you danced all night and drank like an alcoholic,"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, it's the fun that counted,"

"Do you even remember last night?" I asked.

"Uh yeah…" she said putting a finger on her chin then a smile grew upon her face and looked at me, "But I defiantly remember what YOU did,"

Oh god, don't tell me that's the only thing she can recall.

I looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

Katt laughed, "I saw you tonging it down with that guy in the back of the club,"

"He was an asshole anyway, defiantly not my type,"

She sat up smiling at me, "Stop lying to yourself, did you at least get a number?"

I looked back at her, "Sort of…" I said, "He gave me a card for a job opportunity though…or so I think,"

Katt rolled her eyes and gave an annoyed sigh, "Seriously? Job hunting when we were supposed to have fun?"

"Hey, it got me somewhere!" I shot back.

"Tch, well what's the job then?"

I pulled the card back out, "House cleaning basically,"

My friend gave a disgusted look, "Ew…why does it have to be cleaning related?"

"Whatever works, I don't care." I told her, "But he said I shouldn't have a problem getting hired so I might give it a shot."

Katt stood up, "Well you do…that, I'm going to take a shower then I might think of some new colors to dye my hair with,"

"Your hairs going to fall out!" I yelled down the hall at her.

"Don't care~" she yelled back.

I laughed and shook my head, that girl has gone through every color since 8th grade. I love dying my hair but too much of it bothers me.

I stared at the card contemplating if I should call or not.

If it's a scam I'll just deny the whole thing, and if it's legit it doesn't hurt to try….

I took my cell out and dialed the numbers on the card.

The phone rang about 5 times until a woman's voice answer.

"Hello?" she spoke.

"Uh hi is this the number regarding a house cleaning service?" I asked.

"Ah yes, are you applying for a position,"

"Yes,"

I could hear her typing on a computer then began asking me a series of question such as my name, age, and all that good stuff. That took about ten minutes and her final question was who I was referred by.

"Um… Sujk I believe," I told her.

The lady grew quiet for a second then spoke, "Oh Sujk, well in that case I am sorry for wasting ten minutes of your time," she said, "You can come to our building as soon as possible,"

I got confused, "So I'm hired?"

"Yes actually, you can start tomorrow actually," she said, and then she paused, "Sujk would be pleased." She hung up after that.

I stared blankly at my phone with confusion.

'Sujk would be pleased….'

That had to have been the quickest and smoothest job interview ever in my life.

Katt came back down the hall with a towel on my head, "So. Did you call em?" she asked.

"Yeah," I told her, "Weird thing is; when I told the lady I was referred by Sujk she instantly said I can start."

She raised her eyebrows, "oh ho, he must be like the big man of the company,"

I shrugged, "I guess, I'm just happy I got myself a job!"

"Well congrats on that," she said, "As for me…I want to have fun a tad more," she grinned.

"Girl, you can still 'have fun' when you have a job. In fact it will make it better when you have your own money,"

She rolled her eyes, she always did that when I threw logic at her, "I knooooow, but I'm just doing me for me," she said turning off into her bedroom.

"No borrowing money from me either," I shouted to her.

"Whateverrrr," she yelled back.

I laughed then got up to find a decent outfit to wear for tomorrow and debate on what I should do with the blue dye in my hair. It's not to wild I mean; when it's in a ponytail it looks appropriate. I gave a sigh; I'm too lazy to deal with dye remover I'll just wait till they say something about it.

[****]

The building that I navigated myself to was pretty damn far. Almost of the city if I had to take a guess. I looked at the directions I had written down making sure I was in the correct place.

Kanto region huh? I thought to myself, hopefully I can travel back and forth to here every day. I placed the paper into my pocket and walked up the large double doors, the house was massive. I pushed the buzzer button that was off to the side waiting for answer.

"Who may you be?" spoke a lady through the speaker.

"Jasmine Bronston," I said.

"Ah yes, we were expecting you. Be there shortly."

About a minute later the young woman opened the door greeting me.

"Ah Hello Jasmine-san," she bowed, "Please come in,"

I walked into the massive foyer where the tall walls surrounded me. The woman's heels clanked loudly against the marble floors as we walked down the hall.

"The master cannot not wait to meet you," she said.

"Oh really?" I asked, "I'm just here to clean,"

She laughed and I swear I saw her sneak a sly grin to. What exactly were these people up to? We went up a flight of stairs and walked down another short hall where there were several closed doors but we stopped at the dead end of the hall were a tall onyx door greeted us.

The lady stepped to the side, "He's in here," she smiled.

I slowly turned the huge door that gave a loud creak when I walked in, I tried to close it gently but it still gave a loud slamming noise. I looked up to see a red office chair turned around facing the wall.

"Um, it's me Jasmine," I said.

"I know," spoke the deep voice. "I was waiting for you," the man still didn't turn from his chair.

I took a seat in front of his office desk and brushed some wrinkles off of my dress pants. "So are you here to interview me or…?"

The man chuckled, "Oh I know about you…" he purred, that voice…sounded so familiar. He finally turned around with this sly grin on his face, "Miss Jazz,"

I gasped, "Sujk? You're the owner?"

"You can say that," he smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

He scoffed, "And ruin the fun?" he laughed, "I think not,"

I rolled my eyes, "So was this whole job offer a joke just to get me to your fancy mansion?"

"No, I'm not that big of an ass," he said, "I actually care about what you want to do in life so this is my way of helping,"

"Well….I'm here, do I start today or what?"

Sujk stood up and leaned on the desk in front of me, "Sure, but…" he voice got deeper, "there are some conditions?" he said with a curled grin.

I narrowed my eyes, "ok…."

"There's a slight dress code,"

"Ok, I don't mind wearing a uniform," then I paused when I saw his slick grin, "Whoa; I'm not wearing a French maid costume!"

He laughed, "Those are so cliché," he said, "The dress code for working for me is whatever you want shirt and shoes wise but….you must wear a skirt of knee length or shorter,"

I glared at him, "Why a skirt? So you can look at my ass?"

"No, I'm just a man of needs since it's my place after all."

I took a heavy breath, "Fine," I muttered.

"Good," he purred, "And another thing."

"What's that?"

"You must be a live in maid,"

"Why?" I asked scrunching my face up, "I don't know if I'm comfortable with that,"

"I have 9 bedrooms," he said bluntly, "It's not like you'll see me every day,"

"Yeah but what about my things back home,"

"Done." He said with a snap of his finger, "I can have people bring them here,"

"Well….My friend Katt she can't pay the rent herself."

"Settled, I can have my financial adviser handle that, or she can stay here as well. Hers or your choice,"

Well damn. "Ok…" I said, "Seems like you know what you're doing I guess,"

He grinned as he leaned to me placing both hands on each of my thighs, "Of course," he whispered, "You won't regret working for me,"

My heart started to race, I tried to softly push him back away but he stayed put, "U-Uh ok,"

He licked his lips and started to rub a hand on my right thigh, "Starting now."

My eyes widened when he crashed his lips onto mine and forcing his tongue into my mouth. I tried to push away and reject his kiss but my body gave in when he pulled me onto his lap as he sat on the desk. He had a hand on my ass and one holding the back of my head while still passionately kissing me, I gave subtle moans but tightened my eyes shut realizing what I was doing.

I managed to pull back from his grip breathing for air, "W-What the hell are we doing?!" I cried out.

Sujk just smirked and held me closer, "Think of this as the interview,"

I narrowed my eyebrows, "This isn't professional at all,"

"Ah I forgot to mention that you're my sex slave now as,"

I gave him a dark scowl, "Your what?!" I yelled. I stared to pull back with all my strength but his grip was stronger.

He laughed, "Damn I love it when you get angry,"

I clenched my teeth, "Put. Me. Down. Now." I commanded.

He didn't budge instead he gave me a cocky smile, "What are you gonna do?" he mocked, "Stomp out and try to find another job knowing that you won't find one because you won't qualify?"

I stared at him. He was partially right but I would rather be broke and homeless than be someone's sex slave. "I don't approve of this," I growled.

He slightly loosened his grip, "Fine be that way, and I was kidding. I just like seeing your sexy pissed off face," he said hotly.

I tried not to blush but I could feel my face burn, "Can you at least put me down,"

He sighed and placed my back on the floor, "Fine. But since I already made the arrangements for you HAVE to stay now,"

I crossed my arms not really thrilled about the hidden cache, "Ok fine, but no funny business…" I glared.

"Your wish is my command," he said with a bow. He got off the desk and pushed a button on his office phone buzzing the secretary, "Yumi care to address Miss Jazz to her new bedroom,"

After hanging up he looked back at me leaning back on the desk, "Did you not like our lil session moment earlier?"

I tightened my lips, "It's not that I hated it, it just that I thought it was very inappropriate to do to a potential employee,"

He walked over to touch on my shoulders, "Maybe you should lighten up,"

"No way…"

He laughed, "Yeah, you're right…cause I won't be able to see your sexy side as often,"

I twitched at his deep voice; I have never met a man that saw my anger as a sexual turn on. I parted my lips to say something but nothing came out.

"Lost for words cause I'm right huh,"

I shook his hand off my shoulder, "Shut up…you're being inappropriate again,"

He was about to say something but Yumi interrupted by poking a head in the door.

"Sorry to intrude Master Sujk, but I am ready to show Miss Jasmine to her room now,"

Finally. I got up to leave then turned to glace at Sujk who still had that devilish grin plastered across his face.

What the fuck did I get myself into?!


	4. First Day

Yumi took me to a room three doors down from his office; I assumed the room was going to be an ordinary guestroom. "This will be your room," Yumi said as she opened the large door. The bedroom was not ordinary at all; it was as big as my entire apartment if not bigger! The walls looked like velvet, the carpet was a snow white and the queen size bed had a thin covering over it. This room was literally fit for someone of high class.

"Well damn," I accidently said out loud.

Yumi smiled, "Make yourself at home," she pulled a paper out of her folder and handed it to me, "This will be your schedule and what you will be doing," she gave a bow and left the room.

I walked to the middle of the room taking it all in; I couldn't believe I went from living in a middle class apartment to an upper-class manor in such short notice. I walked over to the walk in closet and flicked the light on where I greeted to a row of numerous skirts going down the closet. I frowned at the sight of clothing. He was dead serious about the skirt things, I walked down the closet looking at them and they were all at least knee length or short.

"Damn freak…" I muttered to myself. However some were actually cute I'm not gonna lie.

I jumped at the feeling of someone sneaking behind me and placing their hands around me waist, I turned to see Sujk grinning at me.

"Like what you see?" he asked smoothly.

I made a uninterested face, "its ok….I've seen better,"

He slid his hands to my hips but I placed my hands over his trying to stop him, "This is not the time…." I growled.

"Ohhh, so being in my office was a better time," he whispered, "Cause I'll gladly take us back in there,"

I tried to squirm away, "No, it's not like that you horny bastard,"

Sujk moved his arms around my waist hugging me from behind, "Fine, I'll be easy on you for now." then he let go, "Oh and I'm having a lil dinner tonight with some acquaintances of mine, so I'll need you tonight," then he left out the room.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to shake the feelings of his touch on me; I try so hard to not let him see how his slick moves affect me. I don't know why but Sujk just leaves this hidden feeling on me every time he touches me. And I hated it.

I sat on my bed and looked at my work schedule; I had to clean bathrooms and the kitchen certain days then I would clean bedrooms, office, and main room every other day. And my break days were on the weekends.

Seems fair enough, all I have to do is avoid Sujk from trying to feel me up and this whole live in house maid won't be that bad after all. I looked at the open closet door and frowned I do not look forward to be cleaning in a damn skirt…

Then a grin came to my face, he didn't say I couldn't wear anything UNDER the skirt.

||Sujk||

[[Later That Night]]]

Yumi informed me that the guests were here and that everything was ready. And I hoped that Miss Jazz would cooperate and wear proper attire.

"Wonderful," I said, "Bring them in,"

Yumi opened the door to allow Juri, Leda, Aggy, and my good friend Nagito Shinomiya inside.

"How have you been Sujk?" Juri asked.

"I've been well," I said to, "We can all go into the living so the table can get set,"

We all went into the main living room and made small talk, Juri's been making a couple solo songs with Leda as his guitarist. Aggy hasn't been doing much and Nagito was on hiatus from his profession.

Moments later Jazz came down to collect any jackets or coats that they wanted to take off. I had my hand over my mouth giving a small smile at her then I slightly frown when I realized she had black leggings under her skirt.

So I had a slickster on my hands I see, I didn't say anything in front of company but I took a personal reminder to have a lil talk with her.

Leda took his jacket off to give to her; Jazz grabbed his jacket and asked if anyone else had a jacket or coat they wanted off. She glanced around the room then paused to lock eyes at Nagito. Her eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth.

"N-Nagito Shinomiya?!" she gasped out.

He just smiled, "Yes?"

She gave a giggle, "Oh my…You're like…my favorite Erotic Idol," she tried to whisper but failed terribly.

"Awww, well I'm glad to hear that," Nagito said.

Jazz gave another small squeal, "So glad to meet you," the she turned to bow to us, "Sorry for intruding," then she ran out the living room still giggling like a fan girl.

I creased my eyebrows; her fan girl didn't bother me. What bothered a little was that she watched Gay porn; it shocked me but turned me on at the same time knowing that she likes adult videos.

"She's pretty," Nagito smiled.

"Anything with a pulse is pretty to you," I said.

He gave me a look, "Nu uh…I do have feelings you know," he said rolling his eyes.

About five minutes later Yumi came back in to tell us that the table was now ready

||Jazz||

Oh my god, I just talked and made contact with Nagito Shinomiya. And I did not care if I just admitted to all of Sujk's friends that I liked gay porn. I regret nothing, and he's just as cute as he is in his AV's. I leaned against the kitchen walls and placed a hand over my racing heart trying to regain myself. Nagito's face was so adorable. He looked to pure and innocent to be a Bottom, but he was still so fucking hot.

After calming down finally I went back out to the dining room to collect plates from Sujk and his guest. I walked around and took their empty plates I gave a smile at Nagito and asked him if everything was good.

"Yes it was," he said with a smile, "Thanks for asking,"

I blushed as I stared at his plump pink lips; I took his plate and quickly went to the kitchen before I had another spasm.

"I've never seen a woman that liked JGV," said the head cook.

I gave a bashful laugh, "most women do though, and I only like Nagito though, the way he uses his lips and the noises he make are so… gah!" I tried not to keep going on because I knew he didn't want to hear any more about my erotic fantasy.

The cook just gave a look and continued onto his business. I just giggled to myself and went to wash the dishes.

||Sujk-At the Diner room table||

"Who's the blue haired girl?" Nagito asked.

"A uh…Servant of mine," I said.

"Only a servant? She's too adorable to be a servant."

"And women say you're too adorable to be an Erotic Idol," Aggy added in.

Nagito giggled twirling his locks, "So I was told,"

"You clearly must not know how the ladies want to throw themselves at you as well," Leda laughed, "You're young and have good looks. You just don't know,"

"Do to~" he cooed, "I'm just doing my job that's all" he said with another giggle.

I smirked and just rolled my eyes. I began to think of Jazz thinking of a way to 'surprise' her tonight…

||Jazz||

When everyone left and I finished cleaning all the dishes and kitchen I went up to my bedroom, I laid on the bed and finally called Katt. I knew she was probably worried and lost now that I was gone.

"Helllo~" she answered cheerfully.

"Hey Katt, are you alright?" I asked.

"Hey Jazz!" she cried, "And I'm fine, this guy came over and explained the situation to me. At first I was like OMG how am I going to live without you! But this guy who's names Ren or something said he'll help he out," then her voice got lower, "and he's reallyyyy cute,"

I rolled my eyes, Sujk must have figured Katt out quick, "Ok, well you still be careful and call me whenever you need anything,"

"I'm not a baby Jazz," she said, "YOU have fun being a house maid and all," she giggled.

"Hey, I still have a life ok…"

"I know I know. Well I'll talk to ya laters Rens taking me out to eat!"

She hung up before I could say anything; I just sighed and hung the phone up. Guess she's in good hands after all. I stood up to stretch then took my leggings off because I was getting hot.

"You're something else," spoke a voice.

I looked and saw Sujk leaning in my doorway. Damn sneak.

"Do you not know how to knock?!" I yelled throwing a shoe at him.

He chuckled, "Oh calm down," he said as he casually walked into my room coming up to me. "I just wanted to tell you that I like your cleverness," he said as he took a glance at my leggings on the floor.

I grinned, "You didn't clarify, and I'll go bold and wear jeans under them if you really wanted me to,"

He didn't say anything; instead he just ran a finger down my bare arm giving me slight Goosebumps then he spoke, "So you're a fan of Shinomiya huh?" then locked his devilish eyes onto mines.

I looked away when my face burned, "Maybe I am…"

He laughed, "A girl that likes porn hmmm," he bit his bottom lip again, I couldn't look away any more, "That's sexy,"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…it's perfectly normal,"

"So….Would this be perfectly normal?" he said as he placed his large hand up my skirt to feel on my thigh.

I pushed him making him only budge a little, "You're such a freak," I muttered, "I see why you want me to wear such things. It's for easy access isn't it?"

He grinned and placed his other hand up my skirt, "Ah, you caught me."

I tried not to let him get to me, "G-Get off me…" I accidently moaned out.

He nuzzled my neck while simultaneously rubbing my thighs up and down, "Come on, you know you wanna…" he whispered hotly.

I tightened my lips shut almost holding breath forcing myself to not give in; this only made Sujk more excited. He then took his tongue and slowly licked up my neck. I tightened my eyes some more making muffled noises of restraint. He hoisted me up against the wall raising my skirt all the way up exposing my panties. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around him. Sujk pressed his pelvic area to mines and began to dry hump his crotch between my legs.

I sucked my teeth in fighting the pleasure. But I started to feel his bulging dick through his pants on my covered area.

I couldn't do it, it felt too good.

Sujk could tell I was at my breaking point so he gave a quick thrust onto me.

My eyes shot open, "AHHHHH!" I moaned loudly gripping my nails onto his back. Adrenaline ran all over me as I started gasping for air. I slapped his back, "I Fuckin hate you!"

He snickered, "Love you to," and then moved his lips over mines to kiss me.

"N-No…I-I Don't…Want…" I tried to say between kisses.

Sujk took a quick suck to my bottom lip before pulling back, "I can stop now," he said smiling at the damage he has done.

"You're terrible you know that," I mumbled.

He placed me back down to my feet, "I know," he turned off to the exit, "Besides, this is only the first day…The fun just began," he gave a wink and walked out the room.


	5. Cornered

That night I flopped onto my bed and sighed angrily onto my pillow, I'm frustrated with Sujk and his sexual antics and I'm more frustrated with myself for letting my body enjoy the shit he does to me. I frowned and gritted my teeth thinking of how I would allow myself to live like this. Part of me likes being in such a nice house but another part of me feels I deserve better than this.

But he makes me feel like I haven't felt before… I thought to myself, but I cursed myself for even thinking such a thing. I sat up on the bed and sighed to myself trying to think straight. I need the fucking money and I couldn't make it anywhere else…. I'll just deal with this and not let him get to me.

Feeling restless I decided to text Katt, I was partially worried about her knowing some random man was now watching over her.

Me: Hey girl wats up?

Katt: Yo chica! I miss u! :)

Me: I miss u to, are u doin ok?

Katt: girl stop worrying about me! I'm doin great actually lol

Me: I just want to make sure that's all…

Katt: I should ask how YOU'RE doing since you're living w/ your boo ;)

Me: he is not my boo, he's a fucking pervert.

Katt: clearly you don't mind it if you're still staying lol

Me: it's only for the money. that is all. What he does to me has nothing to do with anything.

Katt: c'mon Jazz I know deep down you love the situation that you're in ;D bahaha

Me: ok MAYBE, but I refuse to let him get to me….

Katt: ur so proper sometimes Jazz, just enjoy being able to get paid AND get laid at the same time! Lol

Me: ur so immature sometimes -_-

Katt: and you know I'm right too!

Me: whatever girl, I'm going to bed! Night!

Katt: hehe ^_^ g'night love ya xox~

I smiled to myself as I put my phone away, I couldn't sleep for the longest thinking Sujk will randomly sneak into my room but I got over myself and decided to finally go to bed.

The next morning I was lucky enough to wake up without being groped in my sleep , I sat up and stretched while yawning, I'll admit this new bed of mine is a million times more comfortable than what I've use to sleep on. I went to the bathroom to freshen up and get dressed for today's duty as a housekeeper. I went to my closet and made a face at the assorted skirts I had to wear as per they are "required to wear" to work in. I reluctantly picked out a plain black skirt and a plain shirt to wear to I can just get my tasks done and over with.

I took a quick looks at my schedule and today I am supposed to clean the master bathroom in the main room. AKA Sujk's room. I sighed to myself knowing he was up to something today. I could just feel it. I walked down the hall towards the large doors; I gave a few knocks to let him know I was at the door. No answer, I waited a few minutes before taking it upon myself to just open the door. I poked my head in to see that no one was in the room. I walked in to see that everything looked pretty neat and orderly far as the main bedroom goes. The bathroom door was slightly cracked open; I didn't hear anything so I figured it was empty as well.

I went into the surprisingly larger than expected bathroom and looked around, it wasn't necessarily filthy, if anything it just needed a light touch up to a few spots. I got my supplies out and started wiping the mirrors down and cleaning the counters. It only took a couple minutes to do so after I was done with that section I started out to the other side of the bathroom where the bathtub was only to be stopped on my tracks to a naked sujk sitting in his large bathtub. He casually looked up at me not startled by my entrance with a grin on his face.

"Ah, good morning Jazz, pleasant seeing you here," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Look you, can I just do my job without any sexual advances from you.."

He scoffed, "I don't know what you're talking about, can't a man just take a morning bath in his own home?"

I shook my head, "I know you planned this sujk, it's blatantly obvious."

He gave a low laugh, "I swear, I didn't plan anything, I don't even know your schedule, this is just a lovely coincidence," he said with a sly smile.

"Whatever are you going to stay here or what? I have things to do,"

"heh heh, relax, I'll get out ya hair," he said and he stood up from the hot tub facing me stark naked.

I instantly looked away not wanting to give him the attention he wanted, although my face did burn from the secret curiosity I had of seeing his glistening wet body…. I quickly shook the thought out of my head.

"Hope you don't mind tossing me a towel jazz," he said.

I have a low sigh and grabbed the closest towel to me and handed it to him, trying my best not to look but my eyes accidently locked onto the length of his shaft I tried to look away but I think I looked to long because he was now looking at me with the huge grin on his face.

Sujk placed a hand on his hip while strutting his lower torso, "mmm, like what ya see?"

My face burned hotter as I rolled my eyes again, "N-no! It's not even like that!"

Sujk started rubbing on his lower stomach while still grinning at me, "C'mon I know you wanna feel it at least," he purred

"Can I just PLEASE do my work and get this over with!"

"Heh, suit ya self, but I do wanna show you one thing," he started stepping towards me still unclothed and was now standing directly across me, he bit on his bottom lip as he began rubbing on his own cock, "maybe if it's nice and hard you'll change your mind," he said with a deep husky voice.

My whole body burned at the sexual sight that I could feel my own body becoming turned on, "I really shouldn't sujk…"

He kept his eyes on me as he stroked himself faster til his cock became nice and solid, "mmm you sure about that," he whispered as he stepped towards me placing his hard shaft between my thighs. I gasped at his touch, I was defiantly aroused at this point

"S-sujk.." I moaned out, "You, f-fucking….b-bastard,"

He placed his hand on my hips and raised his hard flesh right under my panties and bean rubbing on it ever so slightly. I grabbed onto the closest towel rack as I felt my knees become weak and hating myself for loving the feeling I was having from him. I looked down and placed my other hand on my chest so I can catch my breath.

Sujk, obviously feeling satisfied by his work grinned and placed a finger under my chin and made me look at him, the sight of his powerful yet seducing eyes made me want to just submit to him, but I had to fight it..However it was way too hard to do so. All I could do was groan with anticipation of wanting to feel more of him. To feel him dominate over me, the feeling of his bare cock on my clothed wet opening was driving me insane.

"Damn you're sexy like this…" he said deeply, as he then placed a finger in my mouth. I unintentually sucked on it receiving a small groan of approval from him "ooohhh the things I could do with you." He continued as he pushed his finger a little further in my mouth, after a few more minutes of torture teasing he removed his finger and stepped back away from as I fell to my knees still gasping for my breath, Sujk just gave an malevolent grin "But… you have some cleaning to do remember?" and with that he left the bathroom.

I managed to stand up and looked at myself in the mirror and was instantly angered at myself by giving a loud yell and a thrown washcloth at my reflection.

As much as I hated myself, I couldn't stop thinking about the sight of Sujk's magnificent cock.


	6. Feelings

I took the longest and hottest possible shower I could to wash away those vile feelings that Sujk caused to me in his bathroom. I sat down on the tub and allowed the water to just run down my back, I closed my eyes and took a breath, trying to recollect myself. Why do I allow myself to secretly enjoy the affects he did to me, why do I bother still staying here at this mansion when i could simple just quit? I didn't care if I didn't have my car to drive home. I could just take a bus right? Simple right? Just leave this godforsaken place right? But...But I'm becoming addicted to his sexual advances, I...I kind of want it to keep happening. I shook my head at my idiotic thoughts and just let out a heavy sigh. What the hell is going on with me? It's not like I'm starting to...love this creep! Maybe once my first check come and it's not adequate enough to my liking I can leave because of that reason. Yeah... I'll do that.

Around noon I had finished fixing up the guest rooms and had a laundry basket filled with dirty sheets to be sent to the laundry room. As I walked down the hall Aoi, Sujk's assistant stopped me to give me an envelope.

"Here's your weekly paycheck," she told me, "Forgive me for being late,"

I took the paper and thanked her; I guess I'll have my answer sooner than i thought.

||Sujk||

Leda and I were chilling in my den area watching the music station on the big screen and drinking Sake, I was reclined on the couch while Leda sat further down from me. I usually didn't care for hanging out with one of the guys but it felt nice to spend time with old bandmates.

"Dude, I've been wondering, how long are you going to harass this poor woman into being a sexual housemaid slave?" Leda asked.

I just laughed with a grin, "I'm not that bad towards her, and can't a man have a lil fun? Besides once she sees how much I'm paying here she won't be going anywhere…"

Leda shook his head, "it's just wrong man, you are sexually assaulting this woman don't you realize?"

"I'm well aware of my actions Leda, if she really wanted to; sure she can call the police on me and sue me if she really wanted too." I explained, "But, has she done any of that? No. I have her wrapped around my little finger,"

Leda just stared at me then said, "you are terrible sometimes you know that,"

I took another sip of my drink and gave out a laugh, "I can show terrible if I REALLY wanted to,"

"I'm not even going to ask…"

I grinned to myself, thinking of my last encounter with Jasmine, I know she'll never believe that our encounter was actually purely incidental, and that fate was just on my side this time. I continued to smile to myself as I continued drinking and watching TV. Things are just going to become more interesting in the end.

||JAZZ||

It was late afternoon and I was finally finished with my duties for the day and I can finally unveil what all this torture is worth. I took the envelope and carefully tore it open; I have one last final breath before I can see what the amount was. My eyes got wide at the site of the check amount. I almost could not believe it. 3,000 dollars?! I closely inspected the check to see if it was fake. But it was completely real. Why is Sujk paying me this much? Not that I'm trying to complain that is. I quickly got up to leave and take a bus to the nearest back as quick as possible.

That weekend was my off weekend and I decided to visit Sujk in his office to get further explanation of the unusually large paycheck, I knocked on the door and herd him say come in. Sujk looked up from his computer and gave his signature grin. "Well, nice of you to visit me"

Ignoring his comment I just went ahead and asked him why he is paying me so much every week for a simple cleaning job. Sujk just gave a laugh at my question.

"Well I sure wasn't expecting that, are you…insisting that I should pay you less?"

"N-No, it's just I'm confused…"

He shrugged, "Why not, it about the same I pay everyone else here honestly,"

I paused for a moment then said, "Well… thank you, I actually appreciate it,"

"heh ok, it's just three grand, big whoop,"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, JUST three grand?! "Whatever, and there was…something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"What,"

"About…that last event of ours," I tried to think my sentence out carefully, "if you're going to keep that shit up, at least... Get to know me better or something. I'm not just some walking pussy for you." I was expecting some smart ass remark from him but to my surprise he simple said ok. He agreed that he'll try not to harass me as much and get to know me as a person. I still had doubt in him since I can't put anything past him.

"In fact, how about we do something this weekend, you and me,"

I narrowed my eyebrows, "no funny business?" I asked sternly.

"I…suppose not, let's just say I won't make anything obvious how about that," he said with a wink.

I groaned, "Fine,"

He flicked another grin at me, "Perfect, a 'date' it is then"

I was actually feeling a little excited for my little quote on quote "date" with Sujk, It was Saturday night and he decided to take me to a music festival in Tokyo where a lot of new and older rock bands were playing tonight. I was in my room finishing up the last pieces of my outfit; since the venue style was Visual Kei i figured i dress the part as well. Sujk gave a knock on my door before stepping in, I had to admit he was looking very attractive in his outfit, and he pulled off eyeliner extremely well.

"You ready?" he asked coolly.

I fixed my hair up a little bit making sure no strands were sticking out, "Now I am,"

We left the huge manor and he escorted me to his jet black sports car, "Should I open the door for you as well, to prove myself?" he joked.

"No, I think I can handle it myself," I said with a small laugh.

As we rode down the city of downtown Tokyo, I looked out the window at the colorful lights of the tall buildings, the city defiantly became alive once nightfall hits and that's what I loved about it. At the venue there were a lot of people and other cars parked. "Wow I was not expecting this many people," I said once we got out the car.

"It's a J-rock music festival with popular bands, what did you expect?" Sujk said.

I grinned sheepishly, "I have no clue, but let's go look around!"

The Main stage was located in the center outside with a large field for people take their spots, out along the sides of the event area were various food trucks and kiosk of various band merchandise.

"Hey lets go see what's all here down the little strip," I suggested to Sujk.

He shrugged and followed me as I went to see what all was here; I saw many new band shirts of group I never heard of.

"Man I feel like I've been out of the J-Rock industry to long, so many new faces," I said in awe as I looked at one of the shirts on sale.

"Heh, how do you think I feel? Since our group disbanded I'm been out of the loop for a long time," Sujk commented.

After looking around we finally decided to head towards the main even were a metal band was currently playing, even though he had to sit in the way back in the grassy area we could still hear the band clearly.

"They sound pretty good," I said.

"pfft, I've herd better," Sujk scoffed.

I rolled my eyes, "Why are you so rude,"

"Not rude, just honest," he retorted back.

I hit him on his scrawny arm, "just be nice for once,"

He grinned and ran a hand through my hair, "You know I still love it when you get feisty with me,"

I blushed slightly and slapped his hand away from me, "Just…behave for once ok. Don't embarrass me in public,"

"Heh Heh, okay master," he said mockingly while placing an arm around my waist. I'll admit I did like it.

I continued to sit there while listing to the music echo through the night air until I felt a ticking sensation on my neck which was from Sujk nuzzling on my neck, My face burned instantly, "w-what are you doing?"

"Just feeling playful," he purred.

"I don't want people watching us..."I whispered.

"Just relax, no one's paying any attention to us," he said before he continued to softly bite on my neck. I'll admit even though it tickled a bit I actually enjoyed it. And I allowed myself to allow him to kiss on my neck. Because I may just like this guy after all…

Sujk pulled back with a confused look, "You're not…fighting back?"

I gave a sheepish smile and admitted that I actually didn't mind it this time.

"Huh, is that so? Hmm not even if I do…this," he crashed his lips with mine and began kissing me with tongue while having both his hand on my head having dominance over me. To his surprise I welcomed his kisses with no problem which made him stop and pull back again with another puzzled look, "Still?"

I shrugged, "I'll admit, I….I enjoy what you do to me…and I can't hide the fact anymore that I like it."

He made a face as if he was slightly disappointed… "huh…Is that right,"

An awkward silence came between us, even though we were in a loud environment I could still hear the silence that was made. I instantly regretted what I told him because I now felt like a suck up, but I didn't let that try to ruin my night at this music festival.

As the concert continued on the last band for the night came to the stage to play the final song for the night, I got excited when I realized it was one of my favorite bands. I was surprised they were still together after all these years. I got up and shouted along with the crowed. I looked down and Sujk was still sitting on the grass with a bored look on his face. "Dude, quit being a grump!" I yelled out as a pulled him up to his face.

"Ugh, fine fine, I'll just stand here, that's it,"

We got back to the house around 2AM; the only thing that broke the awkward silence during the ride home was the radio. Sujk was acting very strange all of a sudden and I couldn't understand why. I decided to speak up once we got to the door, "Well, tonight was fun, I'm glad we spent a night out together,"

"Uh yeah same here, "he said without looking at me, "well, I'm pretty tired so I'm off to bed, you uh…get some rest or whatever,"

I stood there in the middle of the main foyer with a confused look, I know he can be an ass sometimes but…this was not the usual behavior I'm used to seeing from him. I finally walked to my bedroom still trying to figure things out.

I decided to call Katt to get a second opinion. "Is it bad that I may be growing…I don't know feelings for him?"

"I suppose not, but you got to remember how you met this guy and how he treated you once ya'll met, I may have been drunk that night but I could tell he looks like the player type…"

Katt had a point and she was right, Sujk probably doesn't even have the capacity to even love someone let alone have a relationship.

"But I must admit, I'm a sucker for rich men soo I can see why you like him," Katt laughed.

"Girl, this is not for his money, as much as I DO love the paychecks I'm earning I can care less about his pockets,"

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm sure you care about what under them pants pockets!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes at her immature comment, "Katt, go to bed I'm done with you tonight,"

Monday morning I was up and dressed to finish the duties I needed to do today, I had to clean and reorganize the guest rooms again this week. I stepped out into the hall and saw that Sujk's office was empty; I wanted to run into him to ask him what his deal was this past weekend. I just sighed and went down the long hallway, as I started towards the guest rooms I couldn't help but notice a large white door that looked like it belonged to a master bedroom. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to take a peek inside. The room was expectantly huge with a king size bed facing a huge flat screen, I looked around to see if anything was out of the ordinary but didn't find anything, everything was so neatly placed you would of thought no one ever slept here.

Suddenly I herd footsteps coming close to the room which quickly caused me to become nervous. 'Shit!' I quickly ran into the nearest closet praying that no one will see me. I could hear the door open and the sound of Sujk's voice.

Hopefully he'll just grab something and leave, I thought to myself. I remained calm and quiet until I herd another voice speak.

"Oh my, what an amazing bedroom you have," said the feminine voice.

I let out a quiet gasp and felt my heart drop; did he bring another woman to his bedroom? I slid down against the closet wall in defeat, Katt was right. He was nothing but a player.

"mmm yes but your body is twice as amazing," I could hear Sujk say.

My heart started to race, I didn't want to believe what I was hearing behind this wall, and I suddenly didn't want to be here anymore.


	7. Revenge

I was sick to my stomach, no. I was beyond sick, I was furious at him. And myself, especially myself. I couldn't bear hearing the sounds of him having sex with another woman, I held onto my stomach as I felt myself become dizzy and nauseated all of a sudden.

What. The FUCK. Is WRONG with me?! Why am I so damn STUPID?!

Hot tears ran down my burning face, I needed to get away from here. I needed to get far away from this place. But if this fucker wants to play mind games then he found the right opponent. I will not STAND to be played for a fool! I've been fucked with FAR too long! And if it's a fight he wants then a fight he'll get! And I'm out for blood.

About thirty minutes later it grew silent on the other side of the wall, I herd shuffling and movement but not voices. Suddenly the woman's voice spoke.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked in a sad tone, "Why are you getting dressed after our love making?"

I can hear Sujk make a grunt noise, "Love making? Please it was hardly a mere fuck, now get out of my sight you clingy bitch."

It instantly became an awkward and cold silence, the mystery woman gasped softly, "W-Why would you say such a thing?" her voice cracked into a sob.

Sujk didn't respond, nothing but silence filled the air.

"Answer me!" the woman pleaded.

I could hear something being tossed, "Get your shit and get out of my sight,"

After that all I could hear was crying, movement and then the sound of a door being slammed. The woman's crying could still be heard from the hall.

I could not believe what I just hear happen, not only is he a player, but a downright cold hearted jackass. Was that seriously the type of man Sujk was? I ran a hand through my hair and waited for the chance to leave this hell hole. A few minutes later I herd the door open and close again. Good, he must of left. I took that as the chance to quickly escape the closet and dash to my room. I instantly took my phone out to call Katt; I told her how she was right about everything.

"He has to be the biggest jackass I've ever met!" I cried out.

"What are you going to do?" Katt asked.

"I'm going to make sure I get the fuck outta here! I don't care about this so called glamorous lifestyle he can keep that shit! And his money as well!"

"Damn, well I can try to get a way to get you back home girl, hell I'll break contact with his lil assistant dude and make them just bring you back where you belong,"

"Thanks a bunch," then a thought came to mind, "However there's a few things I want to do before we make that plan, till then I'll call you when I'm ready," I hung the phone up and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a plain shirt. Since Sujk wants to play games with me then I'll play RIGHT back. I went out to the hall to head downstairs until I was cut short by Yumi, one of his secretaries.

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Bronston but you'll be needed by Master Sujk in a few moments for another dinner party that he's having with his friends."

I was going to decline and tell her that I quit but then I saw this as an opportunity for a scheme, so I just gave her a smile and told her that I'll be there.

||SUJK||

"…and I can't hide the fact anymore that I like it."

That same damn sentence kept playing in my mind over and over again, Ever since Jazz openly accepted my actions towards her it was as if the excitement for her instantly left me. I got off on how she would give that sexy glare at me when she was pissed off. There was no fucking point in chasing her any more if she's ok with it!

I let out an irritated groan, I feared this would happen. I thought it wouldn't since she kept the sassy attitude going for a long time. I had to distance myself away; I can't get myself caught up with shit like feelings and shit. I had decided to take my mind off Jazz by bringing home some bimbo to get a quick fuck in. it didn't do much help considering how fucking terrible the bitch was. So I figured I just need a day to have a small dinner party with my former band mates. As for potentially running into Jazz again, I'll just ignore her, I simply didn't care anymore.

A little later that evening Leda, Juri, and Aggy were in my dining as we waited for the food to be served.

"So… how's it been since Jasmine made her little confession to you?" Aggy asked.

I sighed and just groaned, "Terrible, there's no rush anymore, and no sense of adventure and it's so fucking awkward now," I explained to them.

Leda made a look at me; I could tell he was going to lecture me about something since he never approved of my lifestyle with women, "look man, I love you like a brother but don't you ever think that maybe all of this chasing should just…stop?" he asked, "I mean, we're getting to that age to just slow down bro,"

I just rolled my eyes, I'll live my life how I want to and I'll decide when I want to 'slow down' "I appreciate your concern Leda but, I'm just not at that point in my life, besides I need to be the man my father raised me to be,"

He just made a disapproving noise but didn't make any further comments.

One of the cooks brought out our appetizers and informed us that the entrees will be served soon. I became slightly nervous hoping I won't run into Jasmine. We had casual conversion going on at the table until the kitchen door swing open and out came Jasmine with a plate of our food. The room became hushed and all eyes were on her, she was wearing a tank top and blue jeans, I didn't even care anymore about the stupid skirt rule. I looked down at my plate to avoid eye contact with her.

"Well hello guys," She said kindly, "we meet again,"

"Hey Jazz" Leda said.

She made her way around the table setting the entrees down to my guests, when she finally came to me paused for a second, "hello…Sujk," she said with a tone of attitude.

I didn't say anything, and just waited for her to leave, instead she just stood there and made a "hmmp" noise and rudely placed my plate of food in front of me almost dropping it. It caused some of my food to drop onto the table top. I frowned and stared at her, "What the fuck?"

She gave a fake laugh, "Oh.. I'm sorry, do you need me to clean that up?"

"well yeah!" I cried out, feeling myself become pissed off.

"hmm, OKAY, let me get that for you then!" she muttered as she threw clothed napkins to my face.

"The fuck is wrong with you!" I yelled.

"Aw, are you upset?" she asked in this false tone of concern, "You know, I think a drink will do you great, are you thirsty? You look thirsty,"

"No! I don't—"before I could finish my sentence she had turned around and got a pitcher.

"Here….why don't you have a nice. Cup. Of. Hot. TEA!" before I knew it a burning hot liquid was poured onto my face, I shot up screaming and cursing in pain, it got into my fucking eyes and it burned like hell.

"YOU FUCKING PSYCO BITCH!" I screamed out.

I could feel her grip me from my shirt collar and pushed my hard against the wall, my vision was severely blurry. "You think you can play me for a fucking fool?!" she said with gritted teeth, "I am NOT one to be fucking PLAYED with!" she repeatedly pushed me harder and harder between each word; I could feel my back becoming sore. She released her grip; I was too weak to stand so I just slid down against the wall. "I fucking quit! Fuck your fancy ass house, fuck your money…..and last but not least… FUCK YOU!" I damn near jumped out of my skin at how loud she was and I'm sure the other guys jumped just as bad as I did.

The last thing I could hear was Jasmine walking away and slamming a door so hard that I think the knob fell off.

Aggy and Juri ran to my side helping my get back up, "Shit man…you ok?"

"I….I don't know," I breathed out, "I….I never seen a woman so….violent," I squinted my eyes around trying to focus my vision back; I noticed Leda was missing, "Where did Leda go?"

"I want to say he went to go chase that crazy chick down," Aggy told me.

I had a strained look on my face, "Why the hell would he do that?"

"I'm not sure man, but you need to sit on the couch for a bit," Juri said as he started leading to the living room.

As I sat down I took a breath of relief, I was still worn out but at least I could see again.

"Sujk man, what….what the hell did you do to that girl?" Juri asked, "Usually you just make chicks run away and cry, but this…" he paused, "this is a whole different ball game!"

I tried to think, but it kind of hurt when I thought to hard, jazz must have overheard me with that woman earlier. That had to be the only cause to make her go berserk like that. "Guys….I seriously fucked up…"


	8. I'm Sorry

Adrenaline was surging through me after I stormed out; I could feel myself still breathing heavy as if I just ran a marathon race. I bent down to catch a break, despite how I was feeling I felt pretty good after doing what I did to Sujk, he deserved it. And I don't regret a thing!

I suddenly heard a voice shout my name from behind, I frowned slightly as I turned around hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. I relaxed a little when I noticed it wasn't Sujk. Instead it was one of his friends. He finally caught up with me huffing and puffing.

"I….really….want…to speak with you," he managed to say between breaths.

I gave a scowl, "For what? If it's about that jackass, I want nothing to do with him!"

He held his hands up in protest, "Just hear me out, and I totally agree with you. But may I just speak with you for a moment,"

"ugh, fine…just make it brief ok, I just want to go home…"

He led me to a small park area and sat across from me at the bench, He cleared his throat before he spoke, "First off, my name is Leda, and I've known Sujk pretty much all my life. Even before we were in a band." he explained, "but getting to the point, I think it's fair to tell you why he's like this,"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't care anymore, if you're going to give a sob story for this jerk save it because I don't want to listen."

Leda sighed softly, "Fair enough, but I'll just say, he wasn't ALWAYS like this, and I think it's safe to assume it's because of his father, I hardly knew the man but I do know Sujk is becoming more and more like him, why? I have no idea. But I felt the need to tell you this Jasmine,"

"Well, I guess I appreciate your information, but…." I could feel myself wanting to cry again but I quickly resisted the urge, "He hurt me. More than I've ever been hurt in my life. And I REFUSE to give that man the satisfaction of my hurt!"

"And you are totally right, I hate seeing him treat women like shit, as if they were his personal toys. And this has to be the last straw for me. I'm going to talk some fucking sense into him if it's the last thing I do.."

I gave a weak smile, why didn't I meet him instead. He has much more common sense. "Well. You do that, I'm going to find a way to go back home.."

Leda stood up and gave a pat to my shoulder, "It was nice talking to you Jasmine, I wish the best for you,"

||SUJK||

I groaned again while I placed an ice pack on my face, I suppose I could say I deserved all this but…she didn't have to pour hot tea on me. A moment later Leda walked back in from wherever he was at.

"Dude, where did you go?" Aggy asked.

"I wanted to speak to Jasmine, and cheer her up a little in the least." The he fixed a glare towards me, "and you, I've had it with your fucking games,"

I gave a scowled but winced in pain from moving my face, "Look, I fucking get it Leda! I know you're pissed! You saw me get burned with hot tea to the face! What more do you want!"

"For you to just grow the fuck up! You and I both know you're acting JUST like your father,"

"LEAV MY FATHER OUT OF THIS!" I said through seethed teeth.

Leda narrowed his eyes, "You know it's true, you nothing but a mere boy. A spoiled brat who always got everything he wanted on a silver platter,"

I really wanted to punch him straight in the face but he was lucky I was too sore to do so. "Just get out of my home,"

"Fine, but remember lost out on a really nice woman, but we all know you truly don't deserve her," and with that Leda walked out the door.

Aggy and Juri awkwardly stood to the not sure on what to say, "its best you two just leave as well…I just need some space right now..."

"Alright..well I uh always admired your skills in picking up women," Juri added before he left.

I threw my head back on the couch once I was alone, So many thoughts and flashbacks were going through my mind. Was I really becoming like my father? I mean, he was a successful businessman so it can't be that bad right? I groaned to myself not knowing how to deal with this situation.

I heard someone come into the room, it was Aoi, one of my assistance, "M-Master Sujk!" she cried out, "Are you ok? Shall I call the police?"

I let out a heavy sigh and told her I was fine and to not call the police, for some reason hearing her voice annoyed me, was it always that high pitched?

"Oh, shall I appoint a Female escort for you to make you feel better?" she asked, then she got a little quiet, "Or, any service of mine…."

I made a face, was this the man I really become? Relying on sex and women to make me feel better? As she continued to talk I could feel a headache coming on from her annoying ass voice, "Just get out of here!" I snapped.

Aoi squeaked and quickly walked away. My head feel into my hands, I was a fucking wreck. I suddenly felt myself have tears fall down my face; my body trembled for I did not want to cry.

Man up boy! I could hear my father's voice in my head, I didn't raise a pussy!

Forgive me father! Said a young boy's voice. That little boy was me.

Don't ever speak to my face again about you "liking" a girl. only pussies catch feelings!

Sir yes sir!

Now, go fetch me one of those maids of ours!

I couldn't hold it any longer, before I knew it I found myself sobbing into my hands, I can't remember the last time I cried.

Later that night I went up to the room that jasmine stayed in, a few things were scarred about the room. I sat on the bed and picked up one of her shirts that was on the pillow, I brought it up to my nose. God it smelled just like her. I placed it back where it was and I suddenly felt alone, I may live in a huge house with cooks and assistants but until now I felt completely empty, and alone. I couldn't just sit here anymore; I needed to get some fresh air.

I walked outside letting the cool night breeze feel onto my face, no words could describe how I was feeling right now. Numb possibly? Or maybe even broken. I stuffed my hands into my pocked and walked down the sidewalk with my head low. I was not feeling like the confident ladies' man that I used to be. I suddenly felt like 13 year old boy in me that just wanted to feel love. I continued to walk and I noticed something bright blue ahead of me, it looked like the back of someone's head with blue hair. I took a few more steps ahead to get a better and it looked like Jasmine sitting on a bench. and she looked like she was freezing. I hesitated to continue on, but I felt bad at the same time to just leave her in this cold night air. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the worst.

||JAZZ||

I curled myself up as best I could trying to stay warm, I forgot how cold it gets once nightfall hits. My phone had died to I had to settle to take the bus to get home again, however my concern and fear was I did not know when the next bus was coming or if it still ran around this time. I could hear my teeth chatter as I shivered, I looked around to see if anyone was near to ask about the bus route but no one was in sight. I've probably been sitting at this bus stop for a good whole hour; I was starting to get a little scared. I had my legs up to my chest with my arms wrapped around them; I buried my head into my legs trying to warm my face.

I tried to make out some ideas but nothing came to mind, while I was thinking I herd footsteps coming, then they stopped for a few moments and started back up I wanted to look up but I was starting to become a little warm.

"Jasmine…" whispered a low voice.

I poked an eye out to see who was talking to me then I quickly shot my head up with an instant scowl on my face, "You have some nerve approaching me…"

"I…I know," Sujk spoke.

I looked in the opposite direction from him, "I want nothing to do with you…"

"And that's fine…" his voice sounded a little different, it wasn't in that cocky or devious tone he usually has, "But I couldn't help but notice you sitting here freezing,"

"Yeah so, it doesn't pertain to you,"

"And you're right; may I at least offer you my jacket?"

I frowned at him, oh so now he wants to play Mr. caring and innocent all of a sudden now that he's busted. Then I noticed his eyes, they looked a little puffy, has he been crying? My frown only lightened the slightest; I still didn't feel bad for this guy. But I was freezing… "Do you know when the next bus is" I asked instead.

"The last bus probably came 3 hours ago…"

Fuck!

Sujk placed his jacked next to me on the bench, "you'll get sick out here…" he spoke softly with a slightly timid tone.

Reluctantly I took the jacket and put it on, I'll admit it was big on me big it was very warm and soft, "I still hate you." I muttered.

"And I deserve all the hate from you," he said

It got quiet between us, I could feel the temperature drop, I decided to break the silence, "Why?"

Sujk looked up at me and then looked back down at his feet feeling nervous on what to say.

"Why Sujk?" I asked again, "Why treat me like shit, why are you so insensitive to women..."

He gave a light sigh then looked at me, "I blame my father…" he began to say, "He was the man I aspired to be when I was young, strong willed and successful. I was always thought that I shouldn't love because I wouldn't be successful in life and I'll be seen as a pussy in my father's eyes…." He hung his head low and I could see his cheeks blush slightly in embarrassment.

I was going to ask something else but I started to sneeze and cough.

Sujk sat next to me and placed an arm around, "Jasmine, you really should come back inside, you're going to get sick,"

"I'm…-cough- not your...- cough- -cough-fucking maid anymore –cough- remember?" I said between coughing fits.

His eyes softened and he shook his head, "It's not even about that anymore, I don't fucking care about that, I just want you somewhere where you can rest," his voice was pleading, "Please Jasmine," he begged, "I won't bother you any more…I promise, Just…please come back.." his voice cracked into a sob, he looked back at me with watery eyes and stared into my eyes, he was on his knees at this point, "I'm so sorry I hurt you Jasmine, I really am. You can hate me forever and I'll be ok with that… but right now I just want to get you out of this cold…"

I looked at him with a sincere expression, wow he was actually sorry and truly felt bad. I stroked his soft hair and gave a small smile, "ok,"

He gave a weak smile and stood up and offered his hand out, I accepted it and allowed him to walk me back to his house.


	9. Mamma's Boy

|Sujk|

I was surprised me talking to her went better than expected, because I was expecting another hot beverage to be burned on my face but I'm glad she allowed me to take her to a more comfortable environment. We both walked down the road back to my house, when we got halfway there Jasmine was too fatigue to continue on, I took the chance to carry her, thankfully she allowed me too. She had her arms around my neck as I carried her all the way up the stairs and gently laid her in the bed, she fell right asleep when I did so. The only thing I did was place a blanket over her and left her to sleep peacefully.

I went on to my own room and sat on the edge of my bed, I opened the drawer of my nightstand and took out a small photo album, I'll admit, I can't really remember the last time I looked at this album again, I opened it and saw the first photo of a 10 year old me and my mother. It was a little faded but I could still make out the picture.

Why did I allow father to treat you the way he did…You were such an amazing woman and I allowed a terrible man play you for a fool.

I gritted my teeth as I remembered that terrible night. That night father came home reeking in alcohol along with another woman not giving a care at all at mother's reaction.

I can remember mother gasping at the sight, "How dare you bring another woman in our home!" I remember mother saying.

Father scoffed at her, "I can do whatever the hell I want bitch,"

"But we're married!" mother wailed with tears.

"You were just some arranged bitch my parents made me marry; now get the hell out of my face so I can fuck my new temporary woman,"

Mother gasped and ran out the house crying, I can remember seeing father lead his mistress into the bedroom. I can remember just standing there paralyzed in confusion and hurt tried to run outside to try to catch up with mother but that was the last time I remember ever seeing her again.

I would ask father about mother as I grew up but he would always respond with either, "Who?" or, "I don't care" or "I'm just glad the bitch is gone,"

A tear drop fell onto the photo, that night she ran away I couldn't find her; I didn't make enough effort to make her stay. And I allowed myself to be taught and raised to become like my father's ways. I failed as her son; she would be disappointed if she were to see me now.

I rubbed my thumb over her face, "Forgive me mother…" I said softly, "you didn't deserve to be treated that way…"

I finally decided to lie down and drifted off to sleep with the photo still in hand.

||Jazz||

I woke up in the familiar bed, I stretched and let out a loud yawn, I'll admit, I had a very nice sleep. I looked over to place my phone on the charger; I had to wait a few minutes since it was dead dry. When the screen lit up I had about a hundred missed calls and texts from Katt.

Aw crap! She's probably worried sick.

I quickly called her back, she answered on the first ring.

"Where are you?!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, my phone had died on me, but I'm ok, I'm….still at Sujk's house actually."

Kat got quiet for a second, "Wait, why? Arent you pissed at him?"

"Yeah, I was.. but I sort of had no choice since I had no way to get home," I told her, I also went on and explained to her how Sujk made a complete 360 on me and apologized for his behaviors.

"Wow, so I don't need to break in some guys car to save you?"

I gave a light chuckle, "No, no… let's just say I'm not in any danger right now,"

"okayyyy, well if anything happens you know what to do!"

After I hung the phone up a knock came to my door, "Com in,"

An older man with an apron on walked in with a tray, must have been one of the cooks, "Good morning Miss Bronston, Master Sujk had me bring you up a nice breakfast and soup to help with your cold," he explained as he set up the dinner tray across my lap. I couldn't help but smile, I've always wanted to have a Bed &amp; Breakfast experience. Maybe Sujk is coming around after all…

"Also, he told me to give you this," the cook said handing me a small note. One he left I opened the note that read, 'Good morning Jasmine, I hope this wasn't a bother to you, I just figured you'd be hungry after that rest you had. I'm sure you were very tired last night. Anyway, I hope you are feeling a little better. –Sujk' I couldn't help but smile again, that had to been the cutest thing he's done. And if this was his handwriting it was beautiful, I've never seen perfect cursive lettering.

I looked down at my breakfast; I had pancakes, sausages, hash browns, and scrambled eggs and egg drop soup off to the side. It all looked so delicious I didn't know where to start. I began eating my food and it was freaking amazing, whoever cooked this I had to thank them personally. When I was almost done eating I herd another knock come to me door, "Come in," I yelled.

The door opened slowly and Sujk stood at the doorway, "Uh..Morning," he said.

"Morning,"

"I take it you got my note,"

I smiled, "Heh, Yeah I did. This was. Pretty sweet of you,"

"Well I'm glad, if you still want a ride home I can do that for you..."

I looked down then I looked back up at him, "On second thought, I think I'll just stay here. If that's fine with you,"

Sujk raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Oh.. well I have no problem with that,," he shuffled his feet a bit as he put his hands in his pockets, "I'm glad to honest, because I also wanted to ask you out to dinner later on and…talk,"

"Yeah…I would like that," I said with a warm smile.

"Glad to know," he continued to stand in the doorway.

"You know you're allowed to come in," I said with a grin.

He stepped a little further while rubbing the back of his neck, unsure of what to do "I just..don't want you to feel uncomfortable,"

"Well, I appreciate what you're doing now Sujk, it's pretty adorable in a way,"

He sat next me on the bed and looked at my tray, "I take it the food was pretty good?" he grinned.

"Yes, defiantly, I like apologies like this, but just know. I'm a girl that can sometimes forgive but never forgets,"

"Understood, well I'll give you some space and I'll come back around when it time to go to dinner, deal?"

"Deal,"


	10. Date Night

[Sujk]

I knocked on Jazz's door again to see if she was ready to leave for dinner tonight. I heard her yell to come in, I opened the door and the scent of cherry blossoms entered my nose. Whatever she was wearing smelt amazing. I looked at her and couldn't help but smile. She looked dropped dead gorgeous, she was wearing this form fitting deep purple dress, her blue hair was perfectly curled with spirals that fell down her shoulders.

She turned towards me posing her outfit with her arms out, "so...what do you think?" she asked shyly.

I opened my mouth but couldn't think of words to say, "Amazing…" I told her. I walked up to her and took her hand and raised it up to slowly turn her around to take in her full outfit. "Wow," I whispered.

She giggled with a hand over her mouth. Damn why am I just realizing how stunning she is. "so..where are going today?" she asked.

I grinned, "It's a restaurant that you may or may not know about. I want it to be a surprise though. And let's just say, it's a pretty popular place," I explained.

"Hmmm. A popular place eh," she smiled, "well I'm excited,"

We walked down to my car and I voluntarily opened the door for her on the passenger side, she laughed and shook her head at my gesture. Once I got in the car we made our way down to Tokyo, the place I was taking her to was a litter further out in Tokyo, more closer to the wealthier area of the city. I glanced over to Jasmine, she was looking out the window trying to figure out where we were, and I could tell she's never been in this part. I turned backed to the road and grinned to myself.

When we made it to the restaurant we both got out the car, Jasmine looked over at me wide eyes.

"Is..this the restaurant I'm thinking it is?" she asked.

I laughed, "I'm pretty sure it is," I extended my arm out, "welcome to Aragawa,"

Her mouth dropped in disbelief, "oh my god," she gasped out, "this place has been all over the travel channel and the food network. I can't believe I'm standing outside this place," she gave a big smile showing her pearly whites.

"Well, you'll finally get to experience it, now let's go eat shall we?" I said as I placed an arm around her waist and began escorting her to the entrance. We walked up to the host at the podium, "Reservation for two. Name, Sujk," I told the man.

He looked down at his paper and wrote something down; he glanced at Jazz and back at me making a face.

I eyed him, "Something wrong?" I asked sternly in Japanese.

"Treating the house keeper out to dinner?" he said back speaking Japanese as well "McDonald's is on the other side of town," Jasmine raised a suspicious eyebrow confused at the sudden language change.

I gritted my teeth slightly and leaned in to grip is collar, "You best shut the fuck up or so HELP me I will destroy everything you love."

The host gulped and brushed himself off and led us to our table. "What was all that about?" Jasmine asked as we sat down.

"Nothing serious," I waved it off.

"You sure? Because you look like you're ready to kill someone,"

I relaxed a bit not realizing my body was still stiff, I let out a light laugh, "I'm sure, let's just say I wish you had a pot of hot tea on you."

She put a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh to hard.

A waiter came by to give us our menus and asked if we wanted anything to drink. I asked for a Chuhai with lemon and Jasmine ordered a sweet tea. Once the waiter wrote our orders out and left Jasmine looked around in awe. "This place in amazing, I feel like I'm going to meet the queen of England or something," then she looked at the menu booklet, "I'm kind of scared to look at the menu," she said sheepishly.

I laughed "Why?"

"I mean, I know you're paying but… I get intimidated by high prices of food," she half joked.

I smiled at her, "Its ok, you can get whatever you want."

"The place is pretty famous for its beefsteak and they are pretty amazing," I explained to her.

"Oh I know, I've heard all about it on TV," she said as she began looking at the menu.

Some moments later the waiter came back with our drinks and asked if we were ready to order. I ordered the Semi king beefsteak and shrimp cocktail. It took Jasmine a few minutes to figure out what she wanted, it was kind of cute seeing her frantic on what to get but she finally decided to get the Regular beefsteak entrée.

"So…" Jazz started to say as she took a quick sip of her sweet tea, "What is it that you to talk to me about,"

I sighed, "Well, I just want for us to really get to know each other. For real this time, so I just figured I tell you more about me and well…my screwed up life."

She rested her elbows on the table and brought her hands up to rest her chin on them, "Well I'm all ears," she told me.

I sighed and began to tell her about my mother and father and how their marriage was arranged since my father never willingly pursued a wife of his own. Then I continued to explain the incident that happened that caused her to run away. Jasmine made a surprised face after I told that part.

"Your father just willy nilly brought another bitch in the house in FRONT of your mother?"

"yeah…" I said lowly. I continued on to tell her that I tried to run after my mom after she ran away to make her come back but failed. "I was so confused and a little hurt with the situation, I was too young to fully understand if what my father did was wrong or right. So I was stuck with my father and continued to be raised by him. Which obviously was a terrible influence on me."

"What all did he do when he raised you?" she asked.

I licked my lips, "Well, he always told me that being in love or liking someone made you a pussy and that he never wanted to see such actions from his own son. And being the only child I was I was exposed to all of the adultery that he committed from him groping the house maids to slapping the asses of his female 'secretaries'. I didn't know what to do then, I was just a kid."

"wow, your father really was terrible…."

"Yeah he was," I was going to say something else but was interrupted by the waiter coming back with our food, we both thanked him after he sat our plates down. Jazz began making a few cutes to her beefsteak and looked back up to me. "So I have a question," she asked.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever….liked or loved someone before?"

"Sort of," I took a sip of my drink, "it was more of an innocent crush though, I was probably in the 5th grade and there was this girl named…Kiyomi I want to say, but either way I did like her. I would give her dandelions as a token of my liking to her and she would smile and accept my gifts. But things got bad once my father took notice of my behavior, it was around Valentine's Day and I took the extra effort to hand make her a card. I was in my room at my desk trying to perfect the craft I was doing until my father came in. I tried to hide my project but I wasn't quick enough, he glared at my crooked handwriting that had said; 'be mine Kiyomi' I remember him saying "what the hell is this shit" I was too scared to explain so he snatched my card and tore it up," I got a little quiet as the scene played in my head perfectly, "After that he told me that 'no son of his is going to be a pussy of a man,"

Jazz gave an apologetic look, "wow I'm so sorry that happened,"

I shrugged it off, "its ok, not your fault,"

"Did you continue to talk to Kiyomi?"

"No, after being shot down by my father I was too scared to show my affection, and I just stopped talking to her, she would wave at me but I would pretend I never noticed her which made me feel awful." I let out another sigh and took a few bites of my food, "I'll never forget on Valentine's Day when we were passing out cards, I decided to not bring any for obvious reasons and I saw this other kid give Kiyomi a handmade card, she had gave this big smile and gave him a hug and a soft peck on his cheek. I couldn't bear looking any longer so I just became that loner kid with almost no friends."

"damn…"was all Jazz could say.

"Yeah, after that I just got worse and worse. Once I got into high school you can pretty much say I was a full blown player, it was also when I started having sex. I'll admit, I LOVED the feeling but having the mentality I had I never felt regret or compassion towards the girls I messed with, so I was completely numb to the crying they would do when I pushed them away."

"I take it its safe to assume your father really approved of you by then," Jasmine said.

I scoffed, "Totally! He was one of the head leader guys at the school so when the word got around about me sleeping with different girls he got wind of it and treated me much differently, he would comment me on my actions and say how much of a man I am he even let me join him to the strip clubs he always went to, and I'll admit, I enjoyed it. But it was mainly because I was spending time with my father more than ever. And as I got older I continued on with my behavior because it was who I was by then. One day my father called me into his office, he was so proud of me by then that he gave everything to me in his will along with a large share of his profits to my bank account. And after that…everything just felt complete to me. All I wanted was my father's approval and that's what I had got. I guess you could say I was indeed a spoiled brat with a luxurious life in a way,"

Jazz raised her eyebrows taking in all the information I told her "wow, that's a pretty crazy life. So, where's your father now?"

I gave a weak smile, "Interesting story, he died in an ironic way, He was with one of his favorite prostitutes and he apparently got to excited at his climax and died of a heart attack, but knowing him that was probably the way he wanted to go. He was up in age anyway," Jazz made a weird face, it looked like she was unsure to laugh or not, I let out a light chuckle, "It's ok, you can laugh,"

She let out a slight giggle feeling relieved, "wow that's pretty sad though,"

"Yeah," but then I got more serious, "but it did make me rethink my life, was that the way I wanted to leave this earth too? I would always question to myself, but I liked the spontaneous sex so much I didn't care anymore,"

"Do you care now?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh defiantly, I was a fool to think being like my father was a good life to have,"

"Well good, at least you did what he never did. And that was changing for the better."

I smiled at her, "Yeah. That's true,"

"So…Do you have any idea where your mother may be?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I wish I did, I hope she's still alive. I just want to give her a hug and tell her that she deserves better in life."

"Hmm, so I'm just curious, if your father didn't love your mother then he must have had liked her enough to…create you right?"

"Eh not really, mother really wanted a kid and I'm sure father just took it as a chance to have unprotected sex,"

"Ah yeah that does make sense…"

It got a little quiet between us as we continued our meals so I looked back up to Jasmine, "So…Tell me about your life Jasmine. I'm really curious,"

She smiled a little, "Well it's nothing crazy like yours but I had a pretty decent life. I grew up in Santa Monica California for a while. Back in high school I was a little different from the girls, my music taste, and style taste was different than the girls around me. I was more into heavy metal and rock while the other liked rap and hip hop, and I was seen as some alien for being different. Which gave me a few enemy's for it."

I frowned, "They obviously weren't open minded to your uniqueness," I commented.

She just shrugged, "I suppose and it was mainly from the black community, they would tease and call me white girl. I felt like I needed to become a stereotype just to be accepted,"

"Well, I like you just the way you are,"

She smiled and blushed a little, "Well I appreciate that Sujk," she smiled, "But it wasn't all too bad though, it got a little better once my friend Katt came to my school, she was from Florida and she had a style just like mine. She liked heavy metal and dyed her hair in crazy colors just like I do. Once we met we instantly became the best of friends,"

I smiled, "That's awesome, and so what made you come live in Japan?"

"Katt and I always wanted to live here, so since we were young we literally saved each and every dollar for plane tickets and a place to live. It wasn't easy obviously, so we pretty much pulled 3 different jobs and had very little free time to do anything asides sleep. But that wasn't the only reason, I've always wanted to expand my horizons and visit foreign territory. Especially Japan because I lived for the J-rock scene. I even took up some Japanese classes as well."

I raised an eyebrow, I was pretty impressed. This girl was so ambitious, and I found that very attractive. We continued to talk a little more until our food was gone; I asked her if she was interested in dessert.

"Hmm I do remember seeing a strawberry sundae I would like to try," she said.

"Well we can get that; I might try one as well,"

One the waiter took our plates I gave him our orders for dessert he noted it and told us it will be ready in a few moments.

"Man this place is so beautiful," Jazz said again as she looked around the she looked back at me, "You must love being able to afford this place all the time,"

I shrugged an arm, "Contrary to popular belief it's a very lonely life for me, sure I may have cooks and assistance to do stuff for me but…now that I think about it. I hate it, because I don't deserve all of it. Hell I didn't even work for it. It was all given to me. Like the spoiled child I am, I honestly would rather live in a regular single family house,"

"Why don't you just do that then?"

"I'll still be alone though, no matter what I'll still be living by myself. Most women wouldn't want to marry me because I'm sure they know my history or just want me for my money."

Jazz bit her bottom lip slightly, "Well….I'm sure it can't be that bad….?"

I just smiled at her; I can tell she was trying her best to be optimistic for me, "Yeah your right,"

Five minutes later our desserts came to our table, the sundae had two scoops of vanilla ice cream topped with strawberry syrup, whipped topping, a cherry, and assorted strawberries decorated around it. It almost looked too good to eat.

"It looks so cute!" Jazz smiled, "I feel I need to take a photo of it,"

I chuckled as began on my frozen treat; I could hear the snap sound from her phone. She seriously did take a photo of her food. Can she get any cuter? I looked up and asked her if she liked it.

"mmmmm I love it!" she said while taking in another spoonful.

I laughed and pointed at her nose, a little bit of whipped cream got on her, "Ya got a little something on your nose I told her,"

She laughed blushingly and whipped it off, "Silly me,"

"You know Jasmine…you're really adorable, and I mean more than looks. Everything about you is just…amazing,"

"Awe, thank you," she smiled, she licked her lips and got quiet for a moment, possibly thinking of what to say, "I guess I should admit that I still do find you very…. attractive," she looked away feeling embarrassed.

I couldn't help but grin, little did she know I was glad she still found me attractive. Because I wanted her and only her attention. "No need to get shy on me Jazz," I said with a deep tone, I could tell she liked the way I spoke to her because I caught a hint of her body shivering.

She looked at me smiling with her eyes; damn she had some beautiful eyes. She had this slick look to her face that looked so fucking sexy. "I just….miss the way you use to touch me Sujk," she whispered. "And I kind of want it to happen again, without the drama of course,"

I fixed my gaze into her eyes, "Oh trust me, I promise to not cause any issues,"

She gave this sexual side grin and picked up one of her strawberries with whipped cream on it and placed it in her mouth sucking the cream off and pulled the clean berry out her mouth giving it a slight 'pop' noise. All while keeping this seductive gaze on me. "Glad to know," she purred.

What she implying something? Because if so I loved where this was going!

I bit on my bottom lip, I loved me a good tease "Damn," I whispered.

She giggled again, and licked some whipped topping off her finger; I swear her actions were so erotic I couldn't take it any longer. I picked up one of my strawberries, "Here, take a bite," it was a nice big and juicy one too. She smiled and allowed me to feed her the berry, her perfect lips wrapped around the fruit slowly and she started into my eyes with lust. I swore I thought I heard her let out a subtle moan, she pulled away and gave me a smile. That, was, so, fucking, HOT.

"Mmm, I swear you got my mind racing woman," I placed my hand under the table to feel onto her thigh.

She placed her hand over mine, "I also have another confession Sujk,"

"mm yeah? What's that?"

She leaned in closer to me with our lips inches apart, "I love when you dominate over me, and it turns me on so fucking much," she whispered hotly.

I gave a toothy grin and slowly placed my hand onto her soft locks and lightly gripped on it, "mm like that,"

She gasped with approval, "hells yes," she purred.

I bit my lip again while getting lost into her sexy eyes, I could feel myself starting to get aroused, but this wasn't the place I wanted to be for that. I quickly looked around to find our waiter, "Check please!" I cried out.


	11. Dominate Me

|JAZZ|

It was pretty entertaining to fuck with Sujk's mind and getting him all worked up, when the waiter gave him the check Sujk just placed a bunch of money on the table and quickly grabbed my arm to leave, "Keep the change!" he shouted back.

I couldn't help but giggle as we fast walked to his car, someone must have been pretty excited. He quickly sped off once we got into the vehicle. I playfully reached my hand over to his leg, "In a rush are we?"

He flashed me a that signature sexy grin of his, "Maybe I am..."

I smiled again; it was pretty hot seeing him all flustered in a public place. I guess this was the same enjoyment he got when he would torture me. He reached a hand over to my bare thigh and rubbed on it, "You must have no idea what you do to me..."

I grinned and placed my hand over his and moved it over to my breast, "Maybe I do," I winked.

Sujk's mouth dropped, "Are you TRYING to make me wreck?"

I dropped his hand and just laughed.

We got to his house in no time; he came over to me and quickly picked me up and carried me inside, he took me to the kitchen and sat me on the island counter and cupped both his hand on my cheeks, "you're so fucking sexy.." he said in this sexy deep tone.

I pulled him closer by his shirt collar, "I want you so bad..."

He pulled me into a deep and slightly aggressive kiss; I wrapped a leg around his thin waist. Soon his hands slowly began to slide down my body. Once they got to my ass he gave them a hard squeeze, I let out a soft moan, and I started to feel Goosebumps on my arms and legs. He started down towards my neck to suck and bite on it. I purred out a moan at the sensation. I ran my fingers through his soft hair and threw my head back getting lost in the moment. Sujk gave out a grunt and gripped on my thighs and slowly rose my dress up exposing my bare cheeks, he gave a rub onto my ass and smirked at me, "No panties huh?"

I smirked back at him feeling no shame in his discovery.

He gently gripped onto my hair and leaned into my ear, "I love to punish Naughty Girls like you," he whispered, "and tonight. You're all mine."

I bit my bottom with a grin, "mmm, I want to do so many bad things with you Master," I flicked my tongue at him showing him the hint of my tongue ring. His eyebrows rose for a split second, shocked by my secret body piercing. This turned him on even more; he roughly pulled me closer by my hips and pulled my dress all the way off over my head, leaving me only in my bra.

"Mm yes, you're so fucking sexy like this…" he said hotly while rubbing on my body.

"mmm, what are you going to do to me?" I asked.

He licked his lips and slowly pushed my back onto the counter, "Just wait and see my sweet sex kitten,"

I arched my back and hissed at the cold counter on my back, Sujk just snickered at me and took his shirt off. After that he ran his hands up my stomach and up to my breast, he lifted my bra up and cupped both hands onto my soft mounds. I gasped out and stretched my neck back with my eyes closed; I could feel sparks starting to run through my body. Seconds later I could feel his warm tongue run up my belly and back down again this time going lower to the inner side of my thighs. My heart began to race for I was anticipating for him to eat me out but instead he left light kisses on the lips of my pussy. I started to get restless and groan with impatience. "P-Please Sujk," I moaned out.

"Ah, ah, ah" he purred, "Not just yet," I could hear him turn around towards the freezer, he took something out but I couldn't see what. "Let me just have my fun a little bit longer,"

I frowned feeling slightly annoyed, but it wasn't until I felt this freezing cold sensation run down between my breasts. Sujk had took and ice cube and rubbed it down my body, I seethed my teeth and arched my back the feeling of the ice felt surprisingly good. He then circled the ice cube around my areola letting the melting liquid run down my breast.

"You like this feeling yes?" he asked while still letting the ice melt on me.

"Oh very much so~"

"Good, good. Just like the Naughty girl I've always wanted." He leaned back down to my stomach to lick up the trail of water.

My breathing began to cut short and I could feel myself begin to sweat a little, "P-Please…go…Further," I said between breaths.

He shot me this devious grin and slid his tongue back down to my pussy all while keeping his gaze onto me , I could feel him flick a tongue onto my throbbing clit. My body squirmed and fidgeted, "shh-fuck," I mumbled. He gave a few more flicks of the tongue and began circling his tongue around it in a slow manner; this only made me more impatient. I wanted more. No, I NEEDED more than just tongue. I didn't know how much longer I could last. I was becoming so hot and wet; all I wanted was his cock inside me.

"Please just fuck me already," I whined.

"Patience, "he cooed, he ran his hand back down and rubbed his thumb around my clit and slid two fingers into my opening, he started pumping inside at a slow pace and gradually started fingering me faster all while still rubbing my clit with his thumb. I let out an agonizing moan, I think my body was going to cum soon, my vaginal walls slightly tightened which made Sujk suddenly stop and place his other hand around my neck with a light grip. "Ah, Ah, You're not allowed to come just yet,"

I gritted my teeth and tried to control myself, he pumped his fingers once more, torturing me with his rhythmic movements. "I…I can't," I breathed out.

Sujk continued and grinned at me, "Yes you can baby,"

I started gasping and clenching my fists, trying to fight it. I was so close. So. Fucking. Close. He went back down to insert his tongue into my opening, my toes curled from his rapid tongue work. My eyes were becoming hazy with pleasure.

"Sujk please!" I begged, "I'm going to fucking explode!" he shot his eyes back to me once again, he stood up and pulled me back up by my locks and let out this sexy low growl, "I'll let you. When I tell you to." He said sternly. Soon then He undid his pants and rough handled me by scooting me closer to him by my ass and spread my legs further. I let out a pleasuring scream once he rammed his cock inside me. He thrusted his hips fast and hard all while keeping a hard grip onto the locks of my hair forcing me to keep eye contact with him. His expression was hard and strong. We were both panting at the same time with eyes filled with pure lust at each other. He then rested one of my legs onto his shoulder and laid me back on the counter fucking me deeper. The pleasure was feeling so good I was moaning out a mantra.

"Tell me baby, you like when I dominate you like this?" he said with a shrewd tone.

"Yes!" I sang out.

HE grinned and ran his hand up to my breast then to my neck again giving it a tighter grip, "Damn right you do," he grunted.

I bit onto my lips feeling the need to cum again, my legs were becoming weak and my breathing was becoming labored the pleasuring build up was becoming unbearable. Sujk grunted and placed my leg that was on his shoulder back down and pulled me off the counter only to roughly turn me around and slam me face forward into a doggie style position and pushed his cock back into my pussy once more. He gripped his hand onto my hips and continued to fuck me hard.

"I can't hold it any longer!" I moaned again.

Sujk slowed down a little but still managing to be rough, the slowness only made it more agonizing. He leaned in to my ear, "Do you want to come now?" he purred.

"Yes," I breathed out.

He slowed his pumps down and become gentler with me, and kissed onto my neck, "mmm how bad baby?"

My voice shook "Very…"

I could feel him grin against my skin as hi kissed down my shoulder, he began quickening his pace and turned my head to face him, we held eye contact for a few minutes as he fucked me, with only the sounds of our faint breathing and the slapping of our skin filling the room. His eyes were becoming smoky for he was almost at his breaking point too "now you can come," he grunted out.

Almost instantly I let out a loud moan of relief as I allowed my pussy to spasm around his shaft. At that same moment Sujk also let out a moan, I could feel his cock twitch inside me as it he released his fluids. Right when he pulled out I let out a tired sigh and fell to my knees. I was far too weak to stand on my own. Sujk looked down at me grinning and pulled me up allowing me to use him for support. He gave a low snicker as he ran his thumb over my lips, "oh, I'm not done yet."

[A/N- I'm still adding onto this chapter, will be added soon i promise! ;)


End file.
